


always take a big bite, it's such a gorgeous sight

by gaycf



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing explicit yet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, but no one gets hurt, eddie is so angsty, eddie kaspbrak is a vampire, meanwhile richie is horny, mention of a knife, richie is a monsterfucker and this is canon idc, richie tozier finds that hot, they're like 27/28 in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycf/pseuds/gaycf
Summary: Impossibly fast and strong? Check. Skin pale white and ice-cold? Check. Eyes change color? Check. Talk like he's from a different time? Not so much, but that didn't matter. Richie knew what Eddie was, and he wasn't afraid. Turned on? Well, that was another story.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	always take a big bite, it's such a gorgeous sight

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my gf minnie for letting me dump all of my vampire eddie ideas on them and betaing for me!!

If you asked Richie earlier in the day what he thought he would be doing later that evening, he could have said a lot of things. Playing Portal 2, desperately trying to write through his block for some new stand up material, adopting a cat on a whim- you name it. What he did not foresee, however, was him running into Eddie Kaspbrak at the grocery store. A very hot Eddie Kaspbrak who he had not seen since they were fifteen years old. 

Richie met Eddie when they were just four years old. They went to the same preschool. There was no specific event or moment that led to the two being friends; it just sort of happened that way. From the moment Richie met Eddie, he preferred playing with him over the other kids, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. They were inseparable from that day on- until Richie moved to Illinois in the middle of their freshman year of high school.

After that, they lost contact.

Richie was casually walking through the cereal aisle, trying to find something sugary enough for his midnight meals when he saw him. It took him a moment to piece together that it was Eddie standing in front of him, scowling at a box of Count Chocula. When it finally clicked, he short-circuited.

His heart started racing and his palms began sweating. He hadn’t seen him in over a decade and yet, there he was, in the middle of a grocery store on a Thursday evening.

Richie had never been great at running into people he used to know. Typically, he would have run off before he could be spotted. But, Eddie was his best friend for almost his whole life before he moved away. He felt a need to say something, but what?

This wasn't natural for Richie, being speechless. He was Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier- he built his whole life on always having something to say. And yet, when he opened his mouth, nothing would come out.

Before he could find something, anything, within himself to say, Eddie turned around and made eye contact with him. They both sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other with wide eyes. Then, Eddie spoke up.

"Richie?"

It was so small that Richie almost missed it, but he didn’t. Hearing his name come out of Eddie's mouth again seemed to shake Richie out of his haze with a jolt.

"Hey, Eddie! Wow, you look exactly the same!" He did not look exactly the same. He didn't look drastically different; he was still shorter than Richie and held himself the same way. He had the same facial features and hair and practically dressed the same- other than the short-shorts he used to wear. Richie couldn't put his finger on what exactly was so different, but it was there somewhere. He was much paler, but that wasn't all there was to it. He was just different.

"I look the same? That's it? Thanks, dickwad." Okay- he was exactly the same. "I'm doing great, and you?"

"I'm doing absolutely swell now that I've run into you!" Richie broke into a shit-eating grin.

"I see you're still not funny."

"I see you're still denying I'm the funniest person you know."

"I see you're still insufferable."

"That's not what your mom said last night."

"Oh, fuck you,"

Richie laughed, and Eddie smiled.

"God, how long has it been? Like twelve years?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, just about..."

Conversation trickled off, leaving Richie feeling uncomfortable and itchy. Eddie used to be his best friend! A reunion shouldn't be this awkward- no matter how impromptu.

"So, what're you doing in Chicago?" Richie asked. They were still standing in the middle of the aisle, waves of awkwardness mingled with excitement excitement coming off of them.

"Uh, I moved here a couple weeks ago."

"Oh? I didn't know you missed me that much! Moving to Chicago just to see me more- that's so sweet, Eds!"

Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled again, and Richie felt a swell of pride. "Shut up." 

Eddie's smile dropped after a moment.

"I need to get going, but it was good running into you, Richie." Eddie flashed a small smile, then turned around and walked off.

Richie stood there in shock, silently registering that he didn't ask for Eddie's phone number or ask him if he wanted to meet up later. Regret tugged on him as he watched Eddie speed walk to the front of the store and out the doors. He didn't even have it in him to question why Eddie was in the grocery store if he wasn't going to buy anything.

Richie shook himself out of his thoughts and sighed, then grabbed whatever box of cereal was closest to him- a family-size box of Lucky Charms- and headed to self check-out.

In hindsight, Richie should have been more alert while walking into the parking garage. It was dark, and he was in the middle of Chicago. The garage didn’t exactly have a soothing atmosphere either. Sure, he was tall- but he was about as threatening as a puppy sliding around on wood floors. He may as well have had a neon sign taped to his back reading "mug me!" in large letters. 

It was almost comical how easily the guy cornered him. 

"Hey!" The man shouted before grabbing Richie's arm. He brandished a small switchblade and held it up threateningly. "Give me everything you have on you or you'll regret it!"

He was a bit shorter than Richie but clearly stronger. He wore a cliche black hoodie. His blond hair was hanging in his eyes. His hand was shaking and he had a look on his face like he wasn't exactly confident in what he was doing.

Richie didn't have time to say anything before the man let go, his eyes going wide after seeing something behind Richie.

"You don't want to do that," Someone hissed.

"What the hell... what the fuck! Jesus- Fuck!" The man's voice rose an octave before he turned around and booked it.

Richie was overwhelmed with confusion and adrenaline from the situation that had just unfolded. He looked in the direction of whoever had scared his assailant off.

"Oh... oh, fuck!" Richie instinctively fell backward.

There was Eddie, standing like he was about to attack. The same Eddie that he had talked to less than ten minutes earlier, but so incredibly different. His eyes were now yellow, his shoulders were hunched, and his knees were bent as if he might spring forward. His jaw hung open, revealing what looked to be fangs. He hadn't been there when the mugger first approached Richie. He had to have shown up in the few seconds that the man had addressed him. 

Eddie startled like he forgot Richie was there.

"Richie..." He took a step forward and crouched down, touching Richie's arm. He stopped in his tracks when Richie involuntarily flinched at how cold his hand was.

Before Richie could say anything, Eddie was running way so fast, he was out the parking garage exit before Richie could process that he was even running.

The only thought that could register in Richie's mind was a frantic " _ What the hell just happened? _ "

\--

The only reason Eddie had left the grocery store in such a rush was that he didn't want to cave into his desire to know Richie again.

He missed Richie so much. Even after twelve years, he thought about him a lot. He didn't want to drag the man into the mess he'd been dragged into years before. He deserved better than that. 

Eddie’s life was some big practical joke against him apparently because that went to shit the moment he saw the mugger grab Richie.

He didn't know what overcame him. He had been sitting in his car, beating himself up for the exchange in the store when he spotted Richie walking into the parking garage. Then he was grabbed, and a knife was pointed at his throat. He didn't have much control over his body after that point.

He didn't realize how angry he was until the man was gone. He looked down and there was Richie, sitting on the ground and staring at him with wide eyes. He dropped down without giving himself time to process the situation. He wanted to be sure that Richie was okay.

"Richie..." 

All he saw and felt at that moment was Richie flinching away from him.

Then, he ran. The next thing he knew, he was on some residential street in the middle of Chicago. 

\--

Richie's mind was full of white noise on his drive home. He may have missed a stop sign and got cursed out when he absent-mindedly cut someone off, but overall he got home safely and legally.

All he could do was visualize Eddie standing there, ready to attack at a moment's glance. Eddie snapping out of his trance. The fearful expression Eddie wore when Richie flinched. Something was tugging at his brain, a different something tugging at his heart, and something very similar to that tugging at his pants.

Then something clicked. It was ridiculous, but it wouldn't hurt to expand on the thought. Richie wasn't a skeptic. He believed in ghosts. He definitely believed in aliens. He couldn't even say he didn't believe in mermaids at least a little bit. So, why not consider this?

He ran through a mental checklist. Impossibly fast? Check. Skin pale white and ice-cold? Check. Eyes change color? Check. Talk like he's from a different time? Not so much, but that didn't matter. Richie knew what Eddie was, and he wasn't afraid. Turned on? Well, that was another story.

Eddie Kaspbrak was a fucking vampire.

\--

Eddie felt a quiet nagging at the back of his brain, telling him he should go after the mugger. He shook that idea off- he knew that was a terrible idea. He didn't hurt people.

If he felt like he really had to, in order to protect someone else? Sure, he might. He would have attacked that man if he did anything more than point the knife at Richie. But, he didn't want to risk the blood. He didn't drink blood, not human blood anyway, and he wasn't looking to be anywhere near it if he could help it.

Being near human blood as a vampire was akin to an alcoholic and their favorite drink.

Eddie knew you didn't have to kill someone to drink human blood. There were a lot of people out there that would be willing to donate, whether he was a real vampire or not. Especially in a city like Chicago. But Eddie didn't like it. It felt unsanitary. So, he only drank the occasional animal blood- and only after boiling it just to be careful.

Doing this didn't make him very strong compared to other vampires but he was perfectly content with that.

He went home after wandering the streets for a while. He'd have to go back to the grocery store the next day to get his car but he didn't care. He felt numb. He felt like a monster.

\--

Richie was totally into monsters.

Richie spent a good amount of time that night researching vampires- and in turn- discovering his monster fetish. You learn something new every day.

Richie had never particularly considered vampires sexy, but now that he was faced with a vampire Eddie; things changed. 

It wasn't all about how attractive Richie found Eddie, he was also just... curious. He ignored the squeeze in his chest as he wondered if he'd ever get to ask Eddie the questions he had.

He couldn’t help wondering what Eddie had been up to during the last twelve years. Did he become a doctor like he wanted to in middle school? That would have been a great set up if he was. He would probably get open access to blood or something. Richie wasn’t entirely sure how it worked.

When did Eddie become a vampire? Did he like it? Did he hate it? Did vampires really have to be invited into a house? Were they actually allergic to garlic? Richie wouldn’t be surprised if Eddie was allergic to garlic.

It took a few hours for it to really settle in that Eddie was probably a vampire. A vampire! A hot vampire. Eddie… was a vampire. Richie was officially a teenage girl- he may as well have been lusting after Robert Pattinson.

He didn’t care anymore. Eddie was a goddamn vampire, and that was sexy as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i'll update at least once in the next few days
> 
> if u want to follow me on twitter, you can find me at @sidbrak


End file.
